Quill and Parchment
by Cosmos Sirius
Summary: how Sirius invited Remus to join Order of Phoenix.Takes place after Book goblet of Fire. one- shot


**Disclaimer: all the characters of this fan fiction belong to the wonderful lady J.K Rowling. I don't own them. All that I have done is enhanced their story a bit.**

 **This is my first Harry potter fan fiction. It is about how Sirius invited Remus to join the Order of Phoenix and it takes place after Goblet of Fire and before Order of Phoenix. So enjoy and stay** **happy.**

 **Chapter 1**

The pearl colored snow was glowing white on the mighty mountains. It was the dead of the night and even birds were fast asleep in their cozy nests. I was huddled in a cave and was toasty warm. Thanks to the warming spells I learnt in my first year of Hogwarts. I was waiting for the sleep to come, when something came zooming in the cave and dropped something heavy right on my face. Baffled I stood up in a fluid movement and found out that a handsome barn owl had brought a parcel for me. I opened the parcel and a rusty grin surfaced on my lips. It was a huge chocolate bar and a letter was attached to it. I took a large bite of the chocolate and warmth flooded through me. It was the best quality chocolate from Honeydukes . I opened the letter and again flashed a grin as it was written by someone closest to me. It read:

 _Dearest moony,_

 _Hiya, Tis, your pal of ages, Sirius Orion Black aka Padfoot, speaking to you via quill and parchment after a long, long, long time. I borrowed the quill and parchment from a kind lady as you know for now I am rather short of supplies. Okay! Just don't make the face you used to make whenever I would switch Snivellus's shampoo with axle grease. I stole it, happy now? Oh, come on Moony! The lady was over eighty years old and blind and judging from her state she did not have scores of admirers who were dying for her letters. So, when her spooky house- elf went to Diagon Alley, I stuffed them in my mouth and took my leave (my animagus form mouth, not the real one)._

 _Oh! Talking about admirers, I went to a Muggle Market a couple of days ago to buy some long, edible thread like food. It is called Noobdles(I'm not sure about the name though),but it tastes real good! Yeah so I went there and was just swallowing the last thread when a very beautiful lady asked me if she could sit on my bench. I nodded and she sat beside me. I was taking my coffee when she asked me out. I was so bewildered that I coughed in my coffee and ruined my transformed robes which earned me a dazzling smile and a velvet handkerchief to clean myself. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I mean seriously, that means I haven't lost my charm yet! I declined the offer straightaway, so need not lecture me about recklessness. But she had emerald eyes Monny! E-M-E-R-A-L-D eyes. You of all people should remember the song by our favorite magical musical band Cauldron Pixies:_

" _You are my emerald eyed vela,_

 _I'll even fight Godzilla_

 _For you….."_

 _Remember we used to sing that song whenever James use to ask Lily out which was like fifty times in a day. The look on Prong's face was worth watching every time Lily turned him down. Ah! Those days were best Moony you are an excellent wizard can you bring those days back? I am sorry! It's just that Prongs ….. Harry is just the perfect combination of Lily and James, but his lack of love life is black mark on my perfectly outgoing personality. Come on! He is the son and god son of James Potter and Sirius Black, the coolest boys Hogwarts had ever got! Need not get annoyed you were pretty decent yourself, but it's not your fault that you saw a sister in every girl you met. Okay just don't give me I-am-gonna-Avada-you-right-now-look. I know it was all because of your fury little problem._

 _Now I actually wanted to write to you on Albus's order. Moony Voldemort has risen to power once again. Harry himself witnessed that, he even battled with that sissy lord, but got away alive after all he is Lily's son and Hermione's friend, two brightest witches I've ever seen. Albus is restarting the Order of Phoenix and he plans to use Grimmauld place as headquarters so by the time you'll get this letter I'll be in Grimmauld place. Arrive soon, I am waiting for you. The chocolate was your last birthday gift._

 _Lots of love_

 _Padfoot._

 _ **P.S:**_ _tuck Hector (that's the owl)_ __ _in your robes before apparating to my place as flying such a long distance will have adverse effects on his health._ __

 _ **P.S.S**_ _: Bring corn for Buckbeak. He is a Hippogriff, not a duck so bring lots of it._

 _ **P.S.S.S**_ _: Bring a couple of new robes for me. they should be black in color and triple check they SHOULD NOT BILLOW. Only snivelly's robes billow._

 _ **P.S.S.S.S**_ _: It would make my day if you apparate to my house singing the song._ __

By the time, I finished the letter; my cheek bones were hurting due to smiling a lot. Sirius was Sirius, even twelve years ion Azkaban were not enough to shroud the lively man inside the broken man. I neatly folded the letter and was about to sleep in my sleeping bag, when Hector came zooming inside again ,snuggled closer to me in my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Seriously!

Do owls even cuddle?

But he was Sirius the Great's owl, so maybe he did.

Eventually sleep overcame and I drifted into a peaceful sleep with Hector snuggling closer to me.

….

I was peacefully asleep when something bit my finger real hard and I woke up with a start. I got up groggily and found out that hector was nibbling my finger like it was an owl treat. Irritated. I shoved him away and filled his tawny beak with a chunk of chocolate. He hooted happily and flew outside for a regular flight. I showered, shaved my overgrown beard and cut my hair and then put on muggle clothes. I headed to nearby muggle market and bought a huge sack of corn and then went to Madam Naria's shop to buy robes for Sirius. He was just an inch or two shorter than me, but had got too thin after his stay in Azkaban so it was becoming difficult to set the robes according to his size. Frustrated. I was about to leave the shop empty handed when my emerald eyes landed on a beautiful, blonde and tall witch with slender body and I got the solution to my problem. I approached her and after a lot of pleading from my side and a lot of sulking from hers I convinced her to try the robes for Sirius. It was indeed fun to watch her wearing men robes. I bought the robes and a cage for Hector and headed back to the cave. I shortened the sack of corn and robes and deposited them in my pocket. I put Hector in his cage, gripped it tightly, to avoid splinching him, and apparated to Grimmauld place with a loud pop sound.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Your reviews will indeed make my day and might convince me to write a full fledge story about Remus and Tonks.**


End file.
